Presently, various types of small and large fire extinguishing devices are used for combating on the spot fire. In cases where the fire is spread across large areas, such as forest fire and brush fire, large equipments and infrastructures are used for extinguishing the fire. These equipments include large tankers, pumps, vehicles for mounting the fire extinguishing devices, and so forth. Generally, cost associated with these equipments is high and these equipments require a long time for retarding the fire. Further, lot of manpower is required for managing these equipments.
At times, these equipments are mounted over aircrafts or suspended from the aircrafts, such as helicopter to provide aerial dispersion of the fire extinguishing fluid above location of the fire. However, such equipments do not efficiently disperse the fire extinguishing fluid and thus results in wastage of the fire extinguishing fluid. Further, these equipments mounted over or suspended from the aircrafts may be heavy and thus may be difficult to manage.
Therefore, there is a need for a fire extinguishing apparatus which can be efficiently used in overcoming fire spread over large areas. Further, there is a need of the fire extinguishing apparatus which is cost effective and supports efficient dispersion of the fire extinguishing fluid.